An electric cooking oven is used to cook meals and other foodstuffs. The oven typically includes a broiling element that is operated to broil foodstuffs such as meat. A broiling operation is generally preformed with the oven door open in the case of an electric oven to prevent the foodstuffs from being overcooked.